Talk:Bloody GIR
I think I really messed up this redirect page. It used to direct to GIR, even though there's a page called "Bloody Gir," so I changed it. Now, it redirects to itself. Anyone know how to fix that? Alexnobody 03:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sorry, I don't understand what is the problem, the redirect works fine, it redirects to Bloody Gir. --Gato sin suerte 04:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Here's a thought... Wouldn't it be cool to see Bloody G.I.R as a boss? Like, as a cameo boss in a Dead Space/Metroid game? Of course, there'd have to be a reason for Bloody G.I.R to even BE a boss... But, these would (probably) be his Metroid stats! Phase 1 Scanning... Scan Complete. A new creature has been added to the Logbook. Name: GIR Species: SIR Unit (Broken) This robot, who calls itself "G.I.R" seems to be set at a dangerously high level of power, causing an EXTREMELY dangerous Malfunction in it's "Hardware system". His power level seems to be at the brink of what could be the destruction of this Earth-like planet. Made from only trashed pieces of S.I.R units, this robot is highly unintelligent. But, now that it's set to it's "Dangerously high" Security Setting, it is draining the intelligence of the facility workers here, as well as the computers. Phase 2(My own custom form!) Scanning... Scan Complete. A new creature(?) has been added to the Logbook.'' '''Name: Phazon GIR Species: Overpowered SIR Unit (Broken) After obtaining massive amounts of Phazon, G.I.R is seemingly unstoppable at this rate. With the percentage of the Phazon corruption now at 64%, he must be stopped before the corruption gets any worse... Phase 3 Scanning... Scan Complete. A new creature(?) has been added to the Logbook. Name: Chaos Phazon GIR Species: Chaotic SIR Unit (Broken) The corruption level is now at 75%. If this keeps up, this could be trouble for all of us... Phase 4(Final) Scanning... Scan Complete. A new creature(?) has been added to the Logbook.'' '''Name: Perfect Phazon GIR Species: SIR Unit Super Computer Phazon corruption level is now at 100%. He is now fully overcome by the Phazon's ultimate power. He is now draining all electrical power and data files as we speak. He's even sta--ting to--dra--''' '''(Static) How's the stats? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 07:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) What is this crap flooding the Bloody GIR page? PrimusGod 11:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) A question of why WHY IS HE BLOODY by my cerousity i need to know why is gir bloody did he eat something alive after all he realy loves to eat any thing and its just a wonder — :Chances are, Contributor 72.36.63.240, that we will simply never know. — Somarinoa (talk) 11:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :His birth was in GIR goes crazy and stuff,when he was supposed to be covered in blood while draining the data.It may give you a little clue. 20:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I think Bloody GIR was supposed to appear in some episodes outside of easter eggs, according to Know Your Meme (here ), as a now rogue and insane duty-mode GIR (his red eyes are characteristic of his "duty-mode") and, from what I can see, he is bloody because the fact he had killed, though that's the story I could think of with in regards the image itself, but Nickolodeon refused to publish it but they sneaked it in anyway as easter eggs.Nfan 6 01:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC)Nfan 6 Pinkswan95 (talk) 07:58, July 24, 2018 (UTC) From the station who 'killed' Bloody GIR, it's Bloody Ziggy!